


Champagne Supernova

by fembuck



Category: A Great and Terrible Beauty - Libba Bray, Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gemma steals away with Felicity after lights out she learns that they need not enter the realms to experience magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Supernova

Gemma blinked rapidly, as she stared across at Felicity, her heart pounding beneath the thin fabric of her nightdress. As she finally got her eyes to focus on the girl in front of her, Gemma’s tongue peaked out from behind her lips and tentatively ran over the plump, damp flesh Felicity’s lips had just been pressed against.

“You see,” Felicity began softly when she was certain that Gemma was focused on her once again. “That wasn’t so frightening, was it?”

Gemma’s lips quirked in an uncertain smile as she stared at the enigmatic blonde beside her, “I’m not entirely certain about that,” she said softly a moment later, her eyes skittering away from Felicity’s. Her heart was thumping wildly beneath her breast and her entire body felt tingly and light as if she were encased in a bottle of champagne. She felt bubbly and airy as if she could float away at any moment.

Felicity had snuck into her room a few hours after lights out restless and unable to sleep. Jittery and insistent the blonde managed to badger Gemma into going down to the lounge with her where they had ensconced themselves in Felicity’s tent. Once settled they talked about the other girls at Spence, Mrs. Nightwing and the other teachers that worked at the school. All in all it was an astonishingly normal conversation the likes of which Gemma felt like she hadn’t participated in since she had discovered the realms. As normal conversations between girls do, their talk shifted to boys and kissing and Gemma, sensing a rare opportunity to discuss a taboo matter confided to Felicity that she feared she might be a terrible a kisser, and had asked how one was supposed to know if they were or they weren’t, since they couldn’t just go around asking people. Felicity had laughed at that which caused Gemma to beat her about the head with a pillow and kick at her until she apologized. Once that was done, Felicity informed her that helping girls solves matters like these was what friends were for and offered to let Gemma to kiss her so she could grade her technique.

Gemma balked at first, fairly certain it wasn’t something that they really shouldn’t do. But under Felicity’s mocking glare and the force of her own curiosity Gemma soon agreed. The truth was, Gemma had always been somewhat captivated by Felicity’s looks. Technically speaking, Pippa had been prettier than Felicity, but Felicity was much more striking. Felicity had a beauty that Gemma felt lingered with a person, and she was curious to see what it would be like to kiss her.  
However, as she sat across from Felicity, her lips still tingling with the kiss they had just shared, she was beginning to think that going with her instincts had been a very bad idea.

Felicity smiled wolfishly at Gemma’s response to her question and Gemma felt her heart jump upon seeing the expression. There was something mysterious and dangerous in Felicity, something dark that both worried and fascinated her.

“Good, that’s how it should be,” Felicity said finally reaching out her hand to trail her fingers lightly over Gemma’s cheek, “Exciting, and a little scary … tempting you with something forbidden.”

“I didn’t think that it would feel so … I mean we’re both …” Gemma began looking down into her lap uncomfortably. She had responded to kissing Felicity, much the way she had responded to kissing Kartik, which surprised her. She thought that kissing Felicity would be more clinical somehow, like practicing sowing or archery. She had expected it to be almost scholarly, but it hot, and wet and intense, and made her … throb.

“Girls?” Felicity filled in for her smiling knowingly. She understood what Gemma was feeling; she had felt it to when they kissed, and before, years ago with Pippa. It was warm, and exciting, and most of all comforting. Pippa was the only one who had ever made her feel safe when she touched her, and she had despaired that she would never again find that sort of warmth. But it felt good to kiss Gemma, and Gemma was so much stronger than Pippa, strong enough not to run away. “Girls can make each other tingle, and shiver and … want,” Felicity continued softly, her voice just barely above a whisper. “Remember the Sapphists?”

Gemma nodded unconsciously, remembering the story Felicity had told them all about the women who loved each other as a man and a woman would. She had thought it strange and fantastical tale at the time, placing it in the same category as stories she had heard about faeries and unicorns as a child. But she was beginning to be able to understand that it was possible for women to feel for another woman on a very personal level.

“Yes, but,” Gemma began as she thought about other girls making each other tingle as kissing Felicity had made her tingle, “even so, what could they possibly do about it?”

“It?” Felicity asked though she knew that Gemma was referring to the throbbing ache pulsing between their thighs that society told them only their husband could sooth.

“Yes, you know … intercourse,” Gemma answered, her voice barely audible as she spoke the last word. She had never been given much education about sexual relations, but everything that she did know about it required certain organs that women did not have. Though it was possible for women to enjoy each other, she was unconvinced that it could be more.

“There are ways,” Felicity responded reaching out for Gemma again, resting her hand on the redhead’s thigh before slowly beginning to slide it upwards pulling the fabric up Gemma’s legs with her hand, exposing the redhead’s calves and then her knees, before her thigh began to come into view.

Gemma’s breath hitched and she felt something inside of her clench. Tightly. Gemma’s hand twitched at her side. She knew that she should stop Felicity from touching her the way she was, it was … indecent. However, despite her misgivings, Gemma couldn’t seem to force herself to move.

“Fingers for instance,” Felicity continued slowly, her eyes on Gemma’s even as her fingers dipped underneath Gemma’s nightdress so that they were playing against the warm flesh of Gemma’s thigh. “And lips, and tongues,” she went on shifting closer to Gemma, her warm breath playing across the skin of Gemma’s neck making the redhead shiver.

“Lips, and tongues,” Gemma whispered as Felicity’s thumb began to tease patterns on her upper thigh distracting her momentarily from what she was going to say. “I already k-kn-know about kissing,” she continued her voice hitching a little bit as Felicity continued to stroke her skin.

Felicity smiled and slowly leaned forward pressing her lips against Gemma’s softly before allowing her tongue to snake out and lick Gemma’s lips. “There’s kissing here,” Felicity said softly as she pulled away from Gemma’s lips, “and then there’s kissing other places,” she went on placing a gentle kiss on Gemma’s neck, and then on her shoulder before looking back up into Gemma’s face. “And then there’s kissing … here,” she said her eyes dropping down as her fingers inched up a little further and then brushed against the cloth covered warmth at the apex of Gemma’s thighs.

Gemma gasped at the contact, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily as Felicity’s fingers began to stroke up and down along the seam of her undergarments.

“Your tongue,” Gemma breathed out softly as Felicity’s words fully registered with her. “There?” she asked a flutter of excitement racing through her at the thought of someone placing there lips there and kissing her, their tongue stroking her down there as Felicity’s tongue had licked her lips moments before. The idea of it was unbelievably dirty, and yet it made her long.

Gemma gasped again, her thighs twitching before they squeezed together trapping Felicity’s hand between them as her sex tingled. She felt wetness pool between her legs and when Felicity wiggled her fingers against her again she felt more moisture escape her and shivered at the sensation. She knew the wetness was caused by sexual excitement, she had woken up damp between her legs before after particular types of dreams, but she had never been conscious to fully experience her body’s arousal.

“Isn’t it … filthy?” Gemma whispered softly, her thighs beginning to relax and spread as Felicity gently ran her free hand over her right thigh soothingly before pushing lightly on it trying to open her legs once more.

“No more so than anything else people do during intercourse,” Felicity responded her eyes drifting from Gemma’s seemingly lost for a moment before she focused on the redhead once more and smiled reassuring, the hand she had between Gemma’s legs continuing to stroke her as her other hand moved from Gemma’s thigh to rest on her hip before she slowly began to move it up Gemma’s torso.

Gemma took a deep breath as her body trembled. As she inhaled a strong scent hit her and made her short of breath. The scent was strong and primal. It made her feel powerful and intoxicated but most of all hungry for something she couldn’t even name. It made her yearn for this unknowable thing down to the very center of her being.

As Gemma became aware of her surroundings once more she realized that Felicity’s lips were on her again. The blonde was kissing her neck and shoulders once again as her hand moved to cup Gemma’s right breast. Gemma arched into Felicity’s hand, moaning softly when the blonde girl squeezed her breast through her nightdress, biting down on her lip a moment later when Felicity’s thumb grazed over the hard tip on her nipple.

“No,” Gemma said sharply a moment later, one of her hands flying between her legs to grasp Felicity’s wrist as she blinked rapidly, trying to get her brain to focus on something besides the feel of Felicity’s fingers against the damp flesh of her sex. Felicity had slipped her fingers under her undergarments so that she was touching her directly. The feel of Felicity against her excited her but it also alarmed her. She remembered what Felicity had said about intercourse and fingers and ….

“Don’t worry,” Felicity said gently stilling her fingers against Gemma but making no move to draw her hand away. “I won’t breach you,” she continued reassuringly, feeling Gemma’s hand loosen on her wrist at the sound of her words. “That’s not always necessary either,” she continued moving her fingers again slowly, drawing her thumb over Gemma’s clit and beginning to massage it gently, smiling as Gemma’s lips parted and a soft cry escaped her throat.

“Wha…what … what is that?” Gemma asked breathlessly her legs falling open giving Felicity better access to her center. She had thought that being in the garden in the realms was the most heavenly experience available to man, but whatever Felicity was doing to her was so much better.

“Your bud,” Felicity breathed out against the flesh of Gemma’s neck. “It makes your flower bloom,” she continued softly, “and release the most beautiful drops of dew,” she finished feeling Gemma’s excitement flood her fingers once more.

“Fee,” Gemma said urgently as Felicity’s finger continued to move against her. “Fee,” she repeated her chest rising and falling rapidly as sweat dripped down between her breasts and dotted her forehead. “Something’s happening,” Gemma continued feeling her body begin to tremble harder. She felt as if she were climbing towards something, moving impossibly higher, it was as if she were a piece of music building and building towards crescendo.

“It’s okay,” Felicity said tenderly though she slowed her movement against Gemma as she spoke. She didn’t want the redhead to come just yet. “It’s supposed to feel that way. It feels good, right?” Felicity asked kissing Gemma’s cheek and then her lips. She wanted Gemma to feel good; she wanted her to enjoy what they were doing as much as she was. She wanted her to feel, safe and loved.

“Yes,” Gemma responded deliriously. “It feels good. It feels wonderful. It feels … oh god, I don’t think I can stand much more,” she continued her voice anxious and desperate. “I need … I have to,” but Gemma stopped there because she didn’t know what she needed or what she had to do, just that something needed to be done.

“I know,” Felicity said softly before kneeling between Gemma’s spread legs, her fingers drifting from Gemma’s sex to her thighs, running along them teasingly before holding them apart.

“Don’t stop,” Gemma said desperately feeling Felicity’s hand move away. “Oh, please don’t stop,” she continued as Felicity’s fingers ran over her heated flesh. “Fee, Fee, oh Fee, do something!”

“I will,” Felicity promised as she settled herself between Gemma’s thighs and placed a kiss against the redhead’s leg before tilting her head up to look at Gemma’s face just in time to see realization dawn on the other girls face.

“Oh,” Gemma breathed out her eyes trained on Felicity as she realized what the blonde was about to do. She couldn’t quite believe that Felicity was actually going to kiss her down there, and she was slightly apprehensive about having the blonde see her most intimate spot, but the idea of Felicity’s mouth on those lips, her tongue playing against her most private and sacred flesh also made her shiver with anticipation and hope desperately that Felicity would share that kiss with her.

Felicity watched Gemma for a moment longer, took in the hooding of her eyes and watched her chest rise and fall before she dipped her head forward, her fingers pushing the fabric of Gemma’s undergarments aside before she extended her tongue and stroked Gemma’s slick flesh with the flat of her tongue, licking her way to Gemma’s clit which she then took into her mouth and sucked on hard, sighing into Gemma’s sex and she feasted on her.

Gemma’s hands flew to Felicity’s head grasping her hair in her hands, pushing the blonde’s face against her and her hips arched up into Felicity’s mouth wantonly.

“Oh god, oh, oh, oh god,” Gemma murmured senselessly, the world now consisting of nothing but Felicity’s tongue and the feelings it was producing in her. “Fee, Fee I’m going to … I don’t … oh god,” Gemma continued to whisper before her body tensed and a kaleidoscope of colours exploded behind her eyes as her body began to shake.

Felicity continued to tease Gemma’s as the redhead flooded her lips her chin, Gemma’s hands still pressing her tightly against her warm flesh as her orgasm ripped through her.

Gemma blinked slowly, breathing in deeply. She felt light-headed and happy as if she were floating up in the clouds. Her body was languid and relaxed, almost as if all of the bones in her body had dissolved leaving her a puddle of tingly, content flesh.

“Welcome back,” Felicity said softly, her fingers stroking Gemma’s cheek, drawing the redhead’s attention over to her.

“Did I faint?” Gemma asked staring up into Felicity’s face. She felt as if she should blush at fainting, and at the thought of what she had just allowed Felicity to do to her, but the blush would not come. Instead, it seemed that all she could do was stare up at Felicity in wonder, completely in awe of the feelings Felicity had just drawn out of her.

“Only for a moment,” Felicity responded tenderly, still stroking Gemma’s cheek.

Gemma shifted towards Felicity who was lying stretched out along her left side. She felt sleepy, and though she usually wasn’t one for hugs, she felt like being close to the other girl. Though she didn’t say anything, Felicity must have sensed her need because as Gemma moved closer to her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against her body.

They lay still and quite for many minutes, the faint sound of their breathing and a clock ticking somewhere outside of the tent the only sound in the room.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Gemma finally said quietly. No one had ever told her explicitly that women should not touch each other that way, but she had a sense that it was taboo. The very fact that she had not heard of this type of relation until Felicity had brought it up months before confirming this idea in her mind.

Felicity tensed behind her. “Do you regret it?” Felicity asked her voice inscrutable and her body stiff as she began to pull back from Gemma’s body.

Gemma placed her hand over Felicity’s stopping the blonde from moving away from her.

“No,” Gemma said her voice soft but firm. “I probably should, but I don’t,” she continued turning in Felicity’s arms so that they were facing each other. “We’ve seen such horrible things these past few months, lost so much, hurt, and cried, and raged, and … and after all of that, I can’t regret something so … beautiful,” Gemma continued squeezing Felicity’s hand in her own. “I feel happy laying here with you. I feel warm for the first time in months. I feel … safe.”

Felicity closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, relieved and overwhelmed by Gemma’s response. She didn’t’ believe in people much, she expected the worst of them at that was what she usually got. And the people that were supposed to care about her had in the past hurt her worse than any stranger could have hoped to, and so there was a part of her that had expected Gemma to run, despite her hopes, there was a part of her that had expected Gemma to deny what had happened and turn her back on her.

“Fee,” Gemma said reaching out to cup Felicity’s face, leaning forward a moment after that to kiss her cheeks and then her lips lightly.

“I’m okay,” Felicity said softly though when she opened her eyes Gemma could see tears in them. “I’m happy lying here with you too.”

The End


End file.
